Hello! Project Shin Member Audition
Hello! Project Shin Member Audition (ハロー！プロジェクト新メンバーオーディション) is the audition for new members to join Hello! Project as part of their 20th anniversary celebrations in 2018. It was announced on July 15, 2017 at Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~."ハロプロ新体制スタート 森戸知沙希「新たな一面を」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-07-15. On November 13, 2017, a AmebaTV program following the audition, titled Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (少女たちの決断〜密着!!ハロー!プロジェクト20周年オーディション〜; Girls' Decisions ~Close Coverage!! Hello! Project 20th Anniversary Audition~), began.https://twitter.com/AbemaTV/status/925242107597438976 To make the audition memorable, the program will show full close coverage of the audition for the first time since 2011. In addition, various past and current Hello! Project members will watch and comment on the audition process from a studio. Unreleased footage and stories from the audition will also be uploaded onto AmebaVideo."ハロプロ20周年記念！AbemaTVオーディション完全密着レギュラー番組スタート！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-31."「ハロー!プロジェクト20周年オーディション」完全密着番組をAbemaTVで放送へ！現役メンバーや矢口真里・保田圭・吉澤ひとみら豪華OG陣も登場" (in Japanese). AmebaTIMES. 2017-10-31. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, minimum of 9 years of age and maximum of 17 years of age by July 15, 2017. *#Must be able to attend lessons in Tokyo. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under the age of 15. *'Application Deadline:' August 14, 2017 *'Total Applicants:' TBA Auditionees *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Mitsubachi Maki *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' Marron *'Broadcast:' **''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' on AmebaTV **Extras on AmebaVideo Audition Process First Round The application deadline was on August 14, 2017 at noon. Screening of the primary documents was completed on August 25, 2017, and it was announced that successful applicants would be sent information on the second round screening through the mail."ハロプロ初の全体オーディション、密着番組ナレーションに道重さゆみ" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-09. Second Round 89 girls from all over the country were selected to take part in the second round screenings held in both Tokyo and Osaka in September 2017."ハロプロ初の全体オーディション、密着番組ナレーションに道重さゆみ" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-09.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #1. AmebaTV. 2017-11-13. Recording director Hashimoto Shin was a member of the judging panel in Tokyo. He and three other judges reviewed each girl's profile and interviewed them. In this round the girls had to: *Show a special skill. *Sing a song of their choice. *Give a performance to the rhythm of "Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa" **(103) Matsubara Yuriya **(107) Kanemitsu Ruru **(113) Tamenaga Shion **(122) Ogura Shiho **(123) Ogura Miho **(124) Kubota Nanami **(126) Shutto Anna **(174) Goto Sayaka **(176) Hashimoto Momoko **(177) Hiromoto Ruri **(180) Kodama Mai **(TBA) Hirai Miho **(TBA) Mineta Himena Final Round The finalists were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons. Marron divided the parts of "Jealousy Jealousy" to the girls. They had to individually record and dance "Jealousy Jealousy".Reference Image. From the Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ teaser. 8 girls were chosen to participate. They include: *Kodama Mai (児玉麻衣), 15 *Hashimoto Momoko (橋本桃呼), 14 *Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音), 14 *Goto Sayaka (後藤咲香), 14 *Kubota Nanami (窪田七海), 13 *Shutto Anna (出頭杏奈), 13 *Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々), 12 *Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ), 10 Trivia *Applicants may have a chance to join any of the main groups, the new group, or Engeki Joshibu. *Michishige Sayumi is the narrator for Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~. She watched the recordings as she narrated and wanted to cheer on the audition candidates after seeing them do their best. Michishige also wondered to herself which group the candidates will join or which group certain girls would fit in with. Videos AbemaTV『少女たちの決断～密着!!ハロー！プロジェクト20周年オーディション～』放送開始！|''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' teaser Gallery H!PAudition2017-ShoujotachinoKetsudanAmebaTV-header.jpg|''Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~'' AmebaTV header 767565656.png|2nd Round 545454330.jpg|2nd Round 5435888.png|Jealousy Jealousy 434343434343436666.png|Final Round (Right-left: Yuriya, Ruru, Nanami, Anna, Shion, Momoko) 434343434343443.png|Final Round - 8 finalists in training camp Pes9JZZ.jpg|Final Round - 8 finalists in training camp Kodama Mai.jpg|Kodama Mai, 15 KodamaMai65657888.jpg|Kodama Mai Hashimoto Momoko.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko, 14 HashimotoMomoko657577.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko Tamenaga Shion.jpg|Tamenaga Shion, 14 GotoSayaka.jpg|Goto Sayaka, 14 Kubota Nanami.jpg|Kubota Nanami, 13 Shutto Anna.jpg|Shutto Anna, 13 Kanemi Tsururu.jpg|Kanemitsu Ruru, 12 Matsubara Yuriya867656756769.jpg|Matsubara Yuriya, 10 Matsubara Yuriya86765675676.jpg|Matsubara Yuriya Hiromoto Ruri.jpg|Hiromoto Ruri, 14 kodamamai4343434.jpg|Kodama Mai hashimotomomoko554545.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko tamenaga43434.jpg|Tamenaga Shion kubota5454545.jpg|Kubota Nanami anna54354545.jpg|Shutto Anna kanemitsururu34434.jpg|Kanemitsu Ruru matsubarayuriya6565656.jpg|Matsubara Yuriya Hashimoto656756.jpg|Hashimoto Momoko - Training camp gotosayaka434334.jpg|Goto Sayaka - Training Camp tamenaga5435460.jpg|Tamenaga Shion References External Links *Official Announcement *Audition Site *[https://abema.tv/channels/abema-special/slots/8Sy7ajg1ohzfcK Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ AmebaTV Channel] Category:2017 Auditions Category:Hello! Project Auditions